The Wedding Date
by Nibel
Summary: Rose necesitaba encontrar al acompañante perfecto para asistir a la boda de Lily. Alguien atractivo, carismático, inteligente y encantador ¿El problema? No estaba segura de que su único candidato llenara los requisitos.
1. De amores y tratos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. y demás. Esto es hecho sin ninguna intención de lucro, solo por diversión.

La historia está basada en la película del mismo nombre, _The Wedding Date_, distribuida por Universal Studios. Ésta a su vez está basada en la novela _Asking For Trouble_ de Elizabeth Young.

...-...

* * *

Capítulo I

**De amores y tratos.**

**...-...**

.  
.

Rose tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto mas allá de la ventana, el viento que se colaba hacia su habitación acariciaba sus cabellos rojos con suavidad, mientras ella movía entre sus manos un pergamino elegantemente adornado en el cual se alcanzaba a leer su nombre, Rose Weasley, con letras doradas. Despacio bajó la vista y comenzó a leer por enésima vez aquel pergamino en el cual se anunciaba la boda de su prima Lily con Ralph Doyle.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón cuando recordó el momento en que su prima le anunció con mucha emoción su compromiso con Ralph. No es que no se alegrara por ellos, pero el hecho de que ahora Ralph fuera a formar parte de la familia significaba que tendría que volver a ver al mejor amigo de este, Anthony, su ahora exnovio. Rose sonrió con amargura al recordar los sucesos que se habían desencadenado a partir del compromiso de Lily y Ralph y que la habían llevado hasta ese momento de su vida.

Anthony y ella habían sido novios por más de tres años, ella había imaginado mil veces como sería la vida al lado de su Anthony, como sería el despertar a su lado cada mañana, preparar la cena para él, platicar con él junto a la chimenea después de un largo día de trabajo, tenerlo con ella para siempre. Así que el día que él se hincó sobre una rodilla sosteniendo un hermoso anillo y le propuso que se casara con él, ella sin pensarlo gritó que sí lanzándose a sus brazos. Pensó que los sueños sí se hacían realidad después de todo y que si deseas algo con suficiente fuerza entonces ello vendrá a ti. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeas y esa lección fue aprendida por Rose de la manera más dolorosa cuando, a pocas semanas de la boda, el rompió el compromiso sin una explicación clara. Dos semanas después él se fue del país. Ella se quedo devastada y con un corazón roto.

Después de ello se enteró que Lily había comenzado a salir con el que fuera el mejor amigo de Anthony, Ralph, pero del primero ya no supo más nada, tampoco había querido preguntar. Un año después Ralph y Lily se comprometieron y entonces su mundo, aquel que había reconstruido cuidadosamente con lagrimas, perdón, determinación y con la fortaleza que le brindó su familia se volvió a tambalear cuando escuchó una conversación entre su tía Ginny y Lily en donde ésta última decía que Anthony volvería a la ciudad pues Ralph le había pedido que fuera el padrino en su boda.

Rose se había refugiado en su trabajo como sanadora en San Mungo para mitigar el dolor que le había causado el rompimiento con Anthony. Pensaba que quizás ayudando a otros ella se ayudaría sí misma.

Días después de haber escuchado la conversación entre Tía Ginny y su prima, Lily Potter la había esperado afuera de San Mungo, después de finalizar su guardia, para invitarla a cenar y pedirle que fuera su dama de honor. Rose sintió que se le encogía el corazón de la emoción y tomando la mano de su prima por encima de la mesa, con una sonrisa, aceptó. Lily era como una hermana para ella y el hecho de que esta última le pidiera ser parte de un suceso tan importante en su vida la llenaba de alegría.

Aunque Rose sabia que más que un honor aquello se iba a convertir en algo cercano a una pesadilla pues Lily estaba acostumbrada a que todos hicieran las cosas como ella deseaba. No aceptaba un no por respuesta y si algo no salía como ella quería, entonces se convertía en un demonio pelirrojo capaz de hacer retumbar los cielos y la tierra hasta lograr que se hiciera su voluntad. Pero aun así la quería como a una hermana. A veces. Cuando no la volvía loca con sus berrinches.

Lily no había comentado nada sobre el regreso de Anthony y Rose tampoco se había atrevido a confesarle que ya sabia que él seria el padrino. Entre su guardia en San Mungo, los preparativos de la boda y los arranques de ira de Lily, el asunto de su exnovio había pasado a ser relegado a un rincón de su ocupada mente.

No fue sino hasta una mañana de domingo que Rose había ido a la Madriguera con sus padres, después del almuerzo Ralph y Lily habían estado poniendo a todos al tanto de los avances con respecto a los preparativos de la fiesta, que Ralph soltó la bomba sobre la llegada de su amigo Anthony dentro de pocos días. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Lily miro a Rose con ojos de espanto, Ralph se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Ron Weasley sólo atinó a cerrar sus manos en puños apretados y Hermione tomó la mano de su hija por debajo de la mesa dándole un suave apretón. Rose inmediatamente trató de componer la situación forzando una sonrisa tranquila y disculpándose, salió de la cocina. Lily fue tras de ella.

–Rose…

–Esta bien, Lils, ya lo sabia.

–¿Cómo?

–Te escuché a ti y a Tía Ginny hablar sobre ello hace tiempo. No era mi intención espiar ni nada, lo escuché por accidente –Rose hablaba con un tono de voz tranquilo y firme –. De verdad, no te preocupes Lils, esto ya lo superé hace tiempo.

Su prima sólo se le quedó viendo por un rato, luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

…-…

El regreso de Anthony ahora ocupaba un lugar primordial en la mente de Rose, y no porque así lo quisiera sino todo lo contrario. Cuando supo que lo volvería a ver pensó que quizás con el pasar de los días podría prepararse mentalmente para su inminente encuentro, sin embargo, ahora que aquello se hacía cada vez más factible sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, esa situación nunca sería fácil de superar.

–¡Weasley!

Rose dio un brinco del susto y volteó encontrando a Scorpius Malfoy, su compañero de guardia, parado detrás de ella mirándola con una ceja arqueada y suspicacia en sus ojos.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios estas haciendo, Pelirroja? –preguntó Malfoy avanzando hacia ella –. Llevas media hora mirando a esos frascos para pociones como si esperaras encontrar el significado de la vida en ellos. Se suponía que los ibas a esterilizar, no a…

–¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Pelirroja! ¡Soy Rose!

–Y yo te he dicho mil veces que me encanta verte enojada.

–Malfoy…

–A trabajar, Pelirroja, necesitamos esos frascos para hoy.

Dicho esto, y sin dar oportunidad a Rose para responder, Scorpius dejó la habitación.

Scorpius Malfoy, ese era otro tema responsable de provocar jaquecas a la pobre Rose. Eran compañeros de guardia en San Mungo, tenían casi el mismo horario la mayor parte de la semana, así que tenía que tratar con él casi todos los días. No era que no se llevaran bien, más bien se podría decir que él tenía un talento especial para desesperarla y provocarla y viceversa. Era como una relación amor-odio. Con más odio que amor, claro. Y aquello de amor podría más bien ser compañerismo y camaradería. Eso, nada más.

Aunque debía admitir que el chico tenía lo suyo; inteligente, simpático cuando quería, era un excelente sanador, y además no era feo. Se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando no peleaban… bueno, la verdad es que sus discusiones eran parte de su rutina y de alguna manera les servía de terapia para aliviar tensiones.

Hacían muy buen equipo cuando trabajaban juntos, el chico tenía una plática muy amena y en sus pocos momentos libres de trabajo eran capaces de mantener una actitud civilizada el uno hacia el otro. Incluso podría decir que la pasaba bien con él. Aunque, claro, esto jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni siquiera bajo una imperdonable.

Su día pasó sin pena ni gloria pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de que pronto tendría que volver a ver a su exnovio ¿Cómo seria el rencuentro? ¿Cómo debía ella comportarse con él después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Debería siquiera dirigirle la palabra? Quizás hasta existiera la posibilidad de que se apareciera con alguna chica. Lo que la conducía a un nuevo tema escabroso en su vida actual: conseguir una cita para la boda de Lily.

En un principio ni siquiera pensó en asistir con alguien en especial a la boda. Después de todo ni novio tenía, además aquello iba a ser tan familiar y muchos de sus primos aun solteros posiblemente tampoco llevarían pareja. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para, de alguna forma, vengarse de Anthony Laughton.

¡Era una idea brillante! Ella llegaría a la boda de su prima del brazo de un excelente ejemplar del género masculino; atractivo, carismático, inteligente y encantador. Así el desgraciado de su exnovio la vería tan feliz y contenta, y se daría cuenta del error que cometió al haberla dejado con el corazón roto. El problema era dónde encontrar dicho ejemplar masculino. Tal vez podría pedirle a sus primos que le presentaran amigos, aunque seguramente se reusarían a hacerlo con lo sobreprotectores que eran. Quizás Lily podría arreglar una cita para ella, pero con lo ocupada que estaba con los preparativos de su boda perfecta, agregarle más estrés no era buena idea.

Rose gimió en frustración, necesitaba una cita para la boda de Lily. Eso era un hecho. Ahora, necesitaba un voluntario para ayudarla a llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes de venganza. A lo mejor podría contratar a unos de esos chicos que se anuncian como acompañantes en Corazón de Bruja.

_No, Rose ¿Qué estas pensando? ¡Por Merlín, concéntrate! Algo se te ocurrirá._

–Pelirroja, ¿te sientes bien?

Era Malfoy de nuevo. Oh, cierto, los frascos para pociones.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, quizás podrá pedirle a su compañero ser su cita para la boda. Hasta donde ella sabía él no tenía novia ni ninguna otra clase de compromiso sentimental. Era él o algún chico Corazón de Bruja.

–¿Malfoy…?

–¡Muy bien pelirroja! Ahora que has vuelto a la realidad y que recuerdas mi nombre, ¿serías tan amable de entregarme esos benditos frascos, por favor?

Aunque pensándolo bien, el chico Corazón de Bruja no sonaba tan mal.

…-…

Era un lunes, y desde de puso un pie en el suelo supo que no sería su mejor día. Había tenido un fin de semana terrible acompañando a Lily a la prueba de su vestido; después, a la pastelería para afinar detalles; luego, a la floristería que se encargaría de los arreglos, y para completar el cuadro, tuvo que cubrir de emergencia a una compañera en San Mungo. Apenas había dormido un par de horas y su jornada volvía a comenzar.

Llevaba poco más de tres horas en su guardia, apenas pasaban de las 10:00 am cuando se dirigió a la cafetería a prepararse su quinta taza de café. En eso Doreen Williams, su jefa, apareció en la puerta diciéndole que tenían una emergencia. Rose dejando su café a un lado salió de inmediato detrás de la Medimaga.

Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un caso de desmayo por inhalar vapores de alguna poción, de pronto se convirtió en un caos cuando el paciente despertó bruscamente lanzando sus brazos y piernas al aire con desesperación, aventando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, incluyendo a la pobre de Rose que en ese instante había estado revisando el pulso del paciente.

Uno de los puños del mago aterrizó sobre la quijada de Rose y la mandó volando de espaladas, chocando contra una mesita con varios frascos para pociones tirándolos al suelo haciéndolos añicos. Intentó levantarse apoyando su mano en el suelo pero con tan mala suerte que un pedazo de vidrio atravesó la piel de su mano haciéndole una profunda cortada en la palma.

Todos los Medimagos en la sala trataban de contener la fuerza de aquel mago desorientado para poder administrarle una poción calmante. Doreen volteó a ver si Rose estaba bien al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar al paciente.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Rose? –preguntó con voz angustiada.

–Sí, Sanadora Williams. Sólo una pequeña cortada en mi mano izquierda.

–Pues ve de inmediato a tratar esa herida y el golpe en tu cara. Te necesitamos aquí al cien por cien.

Rose salió de la sala maldiciendo por lo bajo y apretando su mano izquierda para contener la hemorragia. Le dolía la mandíbula y estaba segura que si no se aplicaba una poción desinflamatoria pronto, en pocas horas estaría luciendo un bonito moretón en su quijada.

Entró a una de las salas contiguas, buscó en los gabinetes pociones para desinfectar y cerrar la herida y algunos vendajes. La herida en su mano dolía muchísimo y no paraba de sangrar. Se disponía a sacar el trozo de vidrio aun enterrado en la palma de su mano cuando escuchó una voz a su costado.

–Pelirroja, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose volteó sobresaltada por la repentina presencia del rubio. Por respuesta solo movió su cabeza señalando hacia su mano herida.

–¿Cómo esta el paciente?

–Bien, un _Petrifucus Totalus_ bastó para controlarlo. Déjame ver eso –dijo el rubio cubriendo sus manos con guantes esterilizados y tomando las pinzas para sacar el vidrio incrustado en la palma de la chica.

–¡Auch! –se quejo Rose.

–No seas llorona, Pelirroja, ni siquiera te he tocado –objetó Scorpius con una sonrisa traviesa. Después de retirar el vidrio procedió a desinfectar la herida–. Tienes suerte de que no sea muy profunda, en pocas horas estarás como nueva.

Rose se dedicó a observarlo mientras gentilmente untaba una especie de pasta sobre la herida para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización. Con cuidado y esmero vendó su mano y al terminar su tarea levantó sus ojos grises hacia ella sonriéndole. Oh, Merlín, que sonrisa tan encantadora tenía el rubio.

–Gracias –dijo Rose sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente y con un movimiento rápido y torpe retiró su mano vendada de entre las de Scorpius.

–No fue nada –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros pero de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de preocupación cuando notó el golpe que había recibido Rose en su mandíbula, con un movimiento suave tomó la cara de la pelirroja en sus manos para ver más de cerca la lesión. – Tienes un golpe en la mandíbula y está comenzando a inflamarse.

Rose apretó los ojos y aspiró aire entre sus dientes al sentir la mano de Scorpius tocando el área afectada de su rostro.

–Quédate quita, Pelirroja –la reprimió cuando ella trató de alejarse. Tomó uno de los frascos que Rose había colectado minutos antes, lo destapó y un olor fresco, como a hierbas, invadió los sentidos de la chica cuando él comenzó a aplicar la crema sobre el rostro de ella.

El rubio terminó con su labor y miró a Rose.

–¿Ves? No dolió nada. Te portaste bien así que te mereces una recompensa –dijo con voz condescendiente como si le hablara a un niño y alargando su mano hacia un lado, abrió un cajón, sacó una caja pequeña y tomó un dulce que le ofreció a Rose.

Ella aceptó el dulce dirigiéndole una mirada airada a Scorpius. El solo sonrió de lado, se puso de pie y al despedirse le dio unas palmaditas a Rose en la cabeza.

–Buena chica, Pelirroja.

Ella solo atinó a lanzarle el dulce con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz. El chico esquivó con agilidad aquel dulce asesino y salió de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

–Rubio idiota –murmuró Rose tratando de contener su ira al verlo desaparecer impune por la puerta.

Su día no mejoró, a lo largo de su jornada atendió cinco casos mas de emergencias, más tarde Doreen le pidió que la asistiera mientras administraba a un paciente gravemente herido las pociones para sanar su cuerpo. Después se dedicó a llenar papelería sobre los casos que había atendido durante el día. Su mano aún le escocía y el golpe en su cara se había teñido levemente de un color púrpura. Probablemente con un poco de maquillaje lo cubriría fácilmente. Faltaba una hora para que su turno terminara cuando Scorpius entró a su pequeño cubículo/oficina donde trabajaba.

–Weasley, ¿cómo sigue esa mano? ¿Lista para capturar snitches de nuevo?

–Mucho mejor. Gracias, Malfoy. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

–Como todo lo que hago, querida Pelirroja –sonrió sardónicamente-. Sólo venía a ver cómo seguía todo, mi turno acaba de finalizar, así que me voy a casa –terminó con un gran bostezo.

–Todo bien. Probablemente dentro de cinco minutos colapsaré de cansancio sobre mi escritorio pero fuera de eso, todo en orden.

–Si gustas puedo traerte una taza de café, me parece que Lewis acaba de preparar un poco para los de Enfermedades Mágicas.

–No te preocupes, est…

–¡Rose! –era Doreen que entraba a la oficina–. Hola Sanador Malfoy. Rose, quería hablar contigo.

–Dígame, Sanadora Williams –siempre la llamaba por su apellido en frente de otros compañeros de trabajo.

–Las cosas parecen estar más tranquilas por el momento, si gustas puedes irte ya a casa a descansar. Anoche doblaste turno, ya hiciste suficiente por hoy.

–Gracias, sanadora Williams. Solo terminaré de archivar estos papeles antes de irme.

–Claro, Rose. Entonces te veo mañana. Trata de descansar. Por cierto, ¿como sigue tu mano?

–Ya casi cicatriza por completo –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, agradecida de poder irse a casa temprano.

–Me alegro –con esto Doreen se dio media vuelta y salió dejando a Scorpius y a Rose solos de nuevo.

Un silencio momentáneo si instaló entre los chicos y antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar en lo que iba decir Rose habló:

–¿Scorpius?

¿Scorpius? De dónde había salido eso, siempre lo llamaba Malfoy, no Scorpius. Él también lo notó porque la miró con confusión.

–¿Que pasa, Weasley?

Era una buena pregunta.

_¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en pedirle al pobre chico que te ayude en algo en lo que él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver? ¿Por qué había abierto la boca en primer lugar?_

Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le diría a continuación, no sabía como pedirle que la acompañara a la boda de Lily. Ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea pedirle a él que la acompañara a la boda de Lily. Probablemente le diría que no y luego se reiría de ella por toda la eternidad.

–Nada, olvídalo.

* * *

**NA: Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer :) **


	2. De situaciones desesperadas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. y demás. Esto es hecho sin ninguna intención de lucro, solo por diversión.

La historia está basada en la película del mismo nombre, _The Wedding Date_, distribuida por Universal Studios. Ésta a su vez está ligeramente basada en la novela _Asking For Trouble_ de Elizabeth Young. Así que esto es una extraña mezcla de todo.

Rating T por lenguaje y futuras escenas, nada gráfico pero más vale prevenir.

...-...

* * *

Capítulo II

**De situaciones desesperadas y soluciones drásticas**.

**...-...**

.  
.

Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le diría a continuación, no sabía cómo pedirle que la acompañara a la boda de Lily. Ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea pedirle a él que la acompañara a la boda de Lily. Probablemente le diría que no y luego se reiría de ella por toda la eternidad.

–Nada, olvídalo.

–Dime.

–No es importante.

Scorpius la miró con una ceja arqueada y un claro signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro.

_Va a pensar que estoy desesperada._

Pero la verdad es que sí estaba desesperada. Rose se dio por vencida ante aquella mirada gris y rodando los ojos le dijo:

–Es solo que… mi prima se casa dentro de pocos días.

–¿Y..?

–Y estaba pensando que quizás, no lo sé, podría ser buena idea…llevaraalguienalabodaconmigo –Rose tuvo que contenerse de llevarse una mano a su rostro después de escucharse hablar ¿De verdad eso había sonado tan ridículo como ella creía?

_¡Merlín, ayúdame!_

–¿Perdón?

–Que pensaba que sería buena idea llevar a alguien…

–¿Llevar a alguien…? ¡Oh! Ya entiendo ¿Me estás pidiendo que te acompañe a la boda de tu prima? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme, Weasley?

Scorpius no parecía estarse burlando de ella, más bien se veía sorprendido.

–No. O sea, sí. Pero no es lo que tú piensas –Rose inhaló profundo–. Lo que quiero decir es que es un poco complicado.

–No entiendo nada, Pelirroja.

–Mi prima se va a casar con el mejor amigo de mi exnovio, y resulta que será el padrino de la boda. Lo que quiere decir que volveré a verlo después de más de un año sin saber nada de él.

–¿Tu exnovio? ¿El imbécil que te dejó a pocos días de tu boda?

Rose bajó la mirada, Scorpius sabía de aquel suceso en su vida porque en ese entonces ya trabajaban juntos en San Mungo.

–Sí, Anthony está de regreso y va a ser padrino en la boda de Lily –Rose suspiró antes de continuar–. Scorpius, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo raya en la insensatez, pero por favor, por favor necesito que te hagas pasar por mi pareja frente a él. Y bueno, quizás también frente al resto de mi familia.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué yo?

Rose se sentía tan abochornada que estaba a punto de salir corriendo, ni siquiera pudo mirar a Scorpius a la cara.

–Porque no sé a quién más pedírselo. Eres tú o algún chico Corazón de Bruja. Pero entiendo si no quieres aceptar, sé que es una tontería. Esto es una estupidez. Discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo. Es más, mejor olvida que esta conversación existió, ni siquiera tiene sentido; no se por qué…

–¿Y yo qué gano con todo esto?

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, Scorpius la había interrumpido a mitad de su verborrea. Parecía que el chico de verdad estaba considerando su propuesta y lo estaba tomando como un trato. Rose sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué responder.

–Pide lo que tú quieras.

Scorpius la miró larga y fijamente, luego esbozó una pequeña y malévola sonrisa de lado.

–¡No! No, no, no, Malfoy –contestó la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho como tratando de cubrirlo– ¡Yo no pienso acostarme contigo!

–Weasley, no seas ridícula –dijo el rubio rodando los ojos– no pienso pedirte sexo a cambio.

Rose se puso roja como tomate y lo miró entre dubitativa y nerviosa.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que podrías pedirme a cambio de este favor?

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de encogerse de hombros.

–No lo sé, Weasley. Honestamente no creo que tengas algo que pueda interesarme– dijo con una sonrisilla petulante bailando en sus labios.

A esto Rose respondió poniéndose tan roja como su cabello y casi echando humo por las orejas, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

–¡Eres imposible, Malfoy! ¡Imposible! Eres un… ¡ARGH! –Rose acompañó sus últimas palabras con un ademán como si estuviera estrangulando algo en el aire. Dicho esto pasó al lado del joven rubio como un rayo.

Malfoy se quedó en su sitio riendo por lo bajo. Aquello lo divertía en sobre manera y la pelirroja no se daba cuenta que le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarla.

Decidió ir a buscarla. Minutos más tarde la encontró en el área de los lockers, metiendo algunas de sus pertenencias en su mochila con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

–Pelirroja…

–Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así –dijo Rose con los dientes apretados.

–Hey –dijo el chico Malfoy alzando sus manos como símbolo de paz–. Hace rato sólo estaba bromeando.

Rose no contestó, siguió metiendo y sacando cosas de su mochila.

–Vamos Weasley, no te enojes. Sí quiero ser tu cita para la boda de tu prima. No tienes que darme nada a cambio, era sólo una broma.

–Los boletos de Falmouth Falcons.

–¿Disculpa?

–Que a cambio de daré los boletos para la temporada de los Falmouth Falcons que querías. Puedo pedirle a mi mamá que los consiga. Tiene algunos contactos por su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Scorpius se le quedo viendo fijamente, como evaluándola.

–Hecho –Scorpius tendió su mano hacia Rose.

–Hecho –respondió Rose estrechando la mano de Scorpius con la suya.

…-…

Faltaba sólo una semana para la boda y la familia Potter había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión en su casa con familiares y amigos cercanos para "estrechar lazos" con los Doyle.

Así que Rose pensó que era un buen momento para presentar a Scorpius con su familia. Su madre y Roxanne, la hija de su tío George y su tía Angelina, estaban al tanto de que su cita para la boda era nada más y nada menos que un Malfoy. Por su puesto que cuando se lo había contado a su mamá había sido cuidadosa de omitir ciertos detalles.

Hermione había actuado muy serena al respecto, ella sabía que su hija y el joven Malfoy trabajaban juntos y que era natural que, como compañeros, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que forjaran una amistad.

Roxanne, por otro lado, sólo la había mirado con cara de aburrimiento. Ella y Rose eran muy cercanas la una a la otra ya que la diferencia de edad entre ellas era de solamente un año. La morena era todo lo que Rose no era; extrovertida, ruidosa, desenfadada, nada le preocupaba "vive ahora, preocúpate después" decía ella. Eran como el Ying y el Yang de la familia.

El día de la reunión había llegado y con ello, la tranquilidad y entereza que caracterizaban a Rose se habían ido volando por la ventana. Sabía que el encuentro con Anthony era inminente. También sabía que eso significaba que Scorpius estaría allí con ella, montando esta farsa, frente a toda su familia. Oh, Merlín.

–Rose, deja de pasearte de un lado a otro ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

–Roxanne, estoy en medio de una crisis. Invité a un Malfoy a ser mi cita para la boda de nuestra prima en la cual, por cierto, Anthony, miexnovio, el que me abandonó tres semanas antes de nuestra boda, estará presente –Rose colocó su rostro entre sus manos, aplastando sus mejillas en un gesto de desesperación–. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? –Levantó sus ojos para ver directamente a Roxanne – ¿Te das cuenta? Si los demás se enteran de la farsa que Malfoy y yo armamos seré la burla de la familia.

–Rose, sinceramente creo que estás exagerando. Malfoy sólo será eso, una cita. No tienen por qué enterarse los demás de que tuviste que sobornarlo para que te acompañara. Además, por lo que me has dicho, parece ser buen chico y si aceptó una desesperada propuesta como la tuya es porque quizás en realidad quería ayudarte.

–Pero tú no entiendes. Creo que esto fue una mala, terrible, espantosa idea ¿Qué tal si lo echamos todo a perder? ¿Qué tal si Anthony se da cuenta que en realidad no soy tan feliz en mi falsa relación con Malfoy como yo le quisiera hacer creer?

Roxanne levantó los ojos al cielo con desesperación.

–Es muy tarde para arrepentirte, además, haya sido por lástima o solamente por diversión, o ambas, el aceptó ayudarte. Aceptó venir a la casa de los Potter, que por cierto, está llena de Weasleys, sólo por ti, para sacarte de este embrollo que tú sola has creado. Porque, en serio, ya te lo dije, yo pude haberte presentado a alguien del trabajo.

–Claro, porque hubiera sido muy buena idea asistir a la fiesta del brazo de un duende malhumorado.

–Sabes que no solamente hay duendes trabajando en Gringotts, ¿verdad?

–Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema. Además le voy a pagar. No es como si lo fuera a hacer gratis o sólo por caridad.

–Como sea, unos cuantos boletos para ver a los Falmouth Falcons no alcanzan a cubrir todo lo que el pobre está a punto de sufrir por tu culpa.

–No estás ayudando, Rox.

– Honestamente, Rosie, deberías darle un poco de crédito al chico. Tienes que ver el cuadro completo; si yo fuera él, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts entraría a una casa llena de Weasleys.

–¡Tú eres una Weasley!

–Rosie, relájate, estaba bromeando –Roxanne suspiró con impaciencia al ver que su prima no le encontraba la gracia a sus intentos por levantarle el ánimo–. Vamos, anímate. Él y tú se conocen hace tiempo, son compañeros de trabajo y amigos. Recuerda por qué estás haciendo esto; Anthony se tiene que arrepentir de haberte dejado. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Rose tenía en mente un listado de todas las cosas que podrían salir mal pero su prima, como si leyera su mente, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de apoyo moral.

–Tienes razón, Rox. Quizás sí estoy exagerando un poco. Pero aun así, no sé que vaya a decir papá cuando me vea con el hijo de su antiguo enemigo.

–Hey, tranquila. Tío Ron tendrá que tomar las cosas como son. Ya no estamos en una guerra y no puede culpar al pobre chico de algo que pasó mucho antes de que él naciera. Además si se le ocurre comentar algo al respecto estoy segura que tía Hermione lo pondrá en su lugar y sabrá mantenerlo al margen.

Rose no estaba tan segura.

–Rose –continúo Roxanne–, mírate, ya tienes veinticuatro años, no eres una niña. Puedes salir con quien se te de la gana y nadie tiene el derecho de decir una palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera Tío Ron.

–Es verdad. Oye, ¿piensas tomarte eso? –dijo Rose mientras le quitaba la copa con champagne de las manos a su prima-. Yo lo necesito más.

Roxanne solo rodó los ojos con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión.

–¿Por qué no llega?

–Rose, cálmate.

–¿Y si se arrepintió? Tal vez se dio cuenta que esto es en realidad una estupidez y…

–¿Rosie? –Dominique, otra de sus muchas primas, interrumpió su letanía de pensamientos–. Alguien te busca en la puerta.

Rose volteó a ver a Roxanne con una mirada de pánico. La morena la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la puerta.

–Buenas tardes –saludó un joven y atractivo rubio, elegantemente vestido. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones saliendo ligeramente del arreglo dándole una apariencia moderna y rebelde.

–¡Oh, vaya! Hola cita de Rose. Soy Roxanne Weasley. Es… –lo miro de arriba abajo– un placer conocerte.

–Scorpius Malfoy. El placer es mío, Roxanne.

La morena parecía estarse derritiendo bajo la mirada gris del rubio, hasta que sintió los ojos asesinos de Rose perforarle desde un lado. Roxanne se aclaró la garganta en un intento por disipar la incomodidad.

Scorpius miró a Rose y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de lado, decidido a meterse de lleno en su papel de acompañante de la pelirroja. Aunque no le iba a ser tan difícil fingir, pensó el, pues la chica se veía increíble en su sencillo vestido color turquesa.

–Rose, te ves deslumbrante.

Y aún con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro se acercó a ella, Rose lo miró con ojos de espanto cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia su rostro. Ella intentó retroceder por instinto pero él la tomó suavemente de la cintura y le plantó un suave beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo.

La pelirroja sonrió incómodamente sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer, sintió que el color le subía desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Roxanne había atestiguado todo aquel bochornoso momento.

–Rose, ¿por qué no lo invitas a pasar con los demás invitados? Bueno, mejor los dejo solos –agregó al ver que su prima parecía estar apunto de convertirse en un tomate humano.

–Pensé que tal vez no vendrías –dijo la pelirroja una vez que estuvieron solos.

–¿Y por qué no habría de venir, Weasley? Una cita es una cita, sin importar las dudosas y desesperadas circunstancias que la rodeen.

–Malfoy, si no querías hacer esto no tenías…

–Hey, Pelirroja. Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero ayudarte ¿De acuerdo? Un poco de gratitud de tu parte hacia mi persona no estaría de más.

Rose apretó los labios en una línea delgada. Sabía que era tarde para echarse atrás, además él había aceptado casi voluntariamente a ayudarla y el hecho de que se hubiera presentado a la fiesta ya era decir algo.

–Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo finalmente Rose con una sonrisa agradecida-. Pero tengo que advertirte algo ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de esas familias en las que todos están locos pero al final del día resulta que tienes que quererlos porque son tu familia? Pues este no es el caso.

Scorpius solo la miró entre confundido y preocupado.

–Bien, tengo una pregunta.

–Dispara.

–¿Qué papel voy a desempeñar, exactamente?

–Ya te lo dije, eres… mi cita para la boda.

–Weasley, si de verdad tu intención es hacer creer al bastardo de tu exnovio que ya lo superaste y que eres muy feliz a mi lado, entonces tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

–No estoy haciendo esto sólo por Anthony.

–Ah, ¿no?

–Bueno, sí, en parte. Pero tampoco quería estar sola cuando él apareciera de nuevo en mi vida. Además si todo sale bien hoy y me doy cuenta que su presencia no me afecta tanto como creía probablemente quedes libre de culpa y no será necesario que me acompañes el día de la boda.

–Claro. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

–Solo sonríe y no te separes de mí. Y no hables mucho.

…-…

La mayor parte de su familia estaba ya reunida en la casa de los Potter. La primera en recibirlos fue Hermione. Con una cálida sonrisa se acercó al par y amablemente saludó a Scorpius invitándolo a pasar con los demás invitados.

–Rosie, tu padre está afuera por qué no vas a…

–Oh. Mi. Dios ¡Rosieee! ¿De verdad eres tú? No lo puedo creer ¿Cuánto tiempo, querida? –una mujer como de la edad de Rose, delgada, con cabello rubio cobrizo arreglado en un peinado tan alto sobre su cabeza que mas bien parecía un panal de abejas.

–Hola Ruby.

–¡Uhh! ¿Y quién es este caballero, Rosie? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De corazón de bruja?

–Scorpius ella es Ruby Doyle, hermana de Ralph. Ruby él es Scorpius Malfoy mi…-Rose se quedó a mitad de su frase sin saber exactamente cómo continuar. No habían ensayado esta parte de las presentaciones ¿Cómo tenía que prestarlo? ¿Como su amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Colega de trabajo? ¿O qué?

–Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ruby –gracias al cielo Scorpius salió al rescate con una sonrisa brillante que deslumbró a Ruby Doyle.

–Oh, Rosie, querida –dijo Ruby mirando a Rose–, tendrías que ser tú quien estuviera por casarse ¡Y pensar que Anthony es el padrino!

–Rose –intervino Hermione-, me parece que tu padre estaba preguntando por ti hace unos minutos. Está afuera con tu tío George.

–¡Agh! Esa Ruby nunca aprendió el significado de discreción –comentó Rose mientras salían por las puertas que daban al jardín–. No te rías, en serio puede llegar a ser una pesadilla. Después del rompimiento de mi compromiso con Anthony ella se encargó de informarle a todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña el cómo y el por qué se había cancelado la boda. Con lujo de detalles y todo. Pobre Lily, no me gustaría estar en su lugar ahora que será su cuñada. No sé cómo aguanta a esa mujer.

–Suena a una verdadera pesadilla.

–¡Y lo es! Aunque hace tiempo que no la veía. De hecho una vez Roxanne me comentó que al parecer Lily la había amenazado con lanzarle un hechizo _Mocomurciélagos _si no, y cito textualmente, "mantenía su ponzoñosa lengua en su lugar". Tal vez eso tiene que ver con que la haya visto tan pocas veces en todo este tiempo.

Salieron al patio trasero de la casa Potter donde encontraron a Ron Weasley sospechosamente cerca de la mesa de los canapés y bocadillos.

–¡Rosie! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Ron la saludó sonriente en cuanto la vio acercarse –tu tío George acaba de mostrarme… unos…

La mirada confundida y alterada de Ron en cuanto reconoció al acompañante de su hija fue tan obvia que Rose comenzó a sentirse nerviosa nuevamente. En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando invitó a Scorpius a la fiesta? Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado, ahí, de frente a su padre, sentía que comenzaba a sudar al mismo tiempo que sus intestinos bailaban twist dentro de ella.

–Papá, él es Scorpius… Malfoy.

_Por favor no lo mates. Al menos no enfrente de toda la familia. _

El tono con el que Rose había mencionado su apellido no había pasado desapercibido para Scorpius. Pero decidió no darle importancia, esbozó una sonrisa diplomática y de manera cortés extendió su mano para saludar a Ron Weasley.

–Es un honor conocerlo, Señor Weasley.

Ron miró la mano que el rubio le ofrecía y vacilante la estrechó, al tiempo que lo miraba calculadoramente pero no dijo nada.

Rose exhaló el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Esto era bueno, al menos no lo había hechizado ni golpeado.

Ron sabía que su adorada y pequeña Rose trabajaba codo a codo con el único hijo de su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy. El tenía conocimiento de éste hecho y lo aceptaba porque no podía hacer nada más. También era consciente de que trabajando tantas horas juntos, era probable que incluso llegaría el momento en que desarrollaran algún tipo de amistad. Solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

Ronald Weasley no era tonto; era inmaduro, impulsivo y necio, pero jamás tonto. Él reconocía que, gracias al cielo y a Harry, ya no estaban en una guerra; que las viejas rencillas habían quedado atrás y los traidores habían pagado como se merecían. También sabía que el chico Malfoy no tenía la culpa de nada, así como Rose y Hugo tampoco tenían que ver con lo que la guerra les había obligado a vivir a él y a toda su generación. Pero nada de eso lo preparaba para verlo en su casa (bueno, la casa de Harry que es como su casa), junto a su hijita tratándose de forma tan… amigable y familiar. Era como ver sus peores temores hechos realidad.

Nuevamente Hermione llegó al rescate apresurándolos a dirigirse a las mesas que estaban acomodadas en el jardín y tomaran asiento.

Había dos mesas largas acomodadas paralelamente, en una de ellas vio sentado a su tío Harry, a un lado estaba su tía Ginny y al otro lado estaban Lily y Ralph. Sus abuelos Arthur y Molly, así como la mayor parte de sus tíos y demás familiares de Ralph tomaron lugares en esa mesa. Rose y Scorpius decidieron sentarse en la segunda mesa que era ocupada por todos sus primos y algunos otros familiares.

Rose comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre las personas algo que delatara la presencia de Anthony en el lugar.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Scorpius en un susurro.

–Anthony no ha llegado.

–Pensé que me habías dicho que ya estaba en la ciudad.

–Lily me dijo que estaba por llegar pero nunca supe si ya estaba aquí o no.

–Quizás se le hizo tarde –con un encogimiento de hombros y un tono que pretendía ser de desinterés Scorpius hizo el tema a un lado.

El sentía que su verdadero deber en este extraño embrollo en el que se había metido era distraer a la pelirroja del tema de su exnovio y proveerle de la seguridad que necesitaba para salir airosa del inminente encuentro que tendría con el que alguna vez fuera su prometido. Sí, ella le había dicho que necesitaba un "acompañante" para la boda. Y sí, él había aceptado "acompañarla" pero lo que Rose necesitaba realmente era un apoyo moral. Y también, de paso, sería bueno partirle la cara al imbécil ese si la situación se presentaba.

Así que mientras menos pensara en él, mejor para Rose.

–Por cierto, Ruby Doyle parece estarte desnudando con la mirada. Por Merlín, ¿acaso no puede ser más obvia?

–No te pongas celosa, Pelirroja. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

–Cállate, Malfoy.

–Estoy tratando de hacer un papel convincente.

–Malfoy, en serio. Cierra la boca.

El resto de la comida pasó con normalidad, Scorpius se enganchó en una plática sobre Quidditch con sus primos James y Albus, mientras Roxanne se comía con la mirada al rubio y Rose charlaba con su prima Victoire y su esposo Teddy Lupin.

Después de que los platos del postre fueron mágicamente retirados Lily se acercó a ella y le pidió que la acompañara para revisar y afinar algunos detalles de los preparativos de la boda que sería el próximo fin de semana. Rose se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a Lily al interior de la casa.

Lily se veía muy linda en su vestido color amarillo pálido de falda amplia. Siempre había sido muy bonita, pero ahora parecía brillar. Contagiaba con su energía a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino y al lugar al que entrara, inmediatamente parecía iluminarse por su presencia. Claro, excepto cuando estaba enojada y hacía gala del temperamento Weasley que llevaba en los genes.

–Así que Malfoy, ¿eh? –Dijo Lily después de haber repasado y ajustado por enésima vez el protocolo de ceremonia–. No sabía que tenías algo con él, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–Estabas algo ocupada organizando tu boda –comentó Rose con un encogimiento de hombros–, simplemente no encontré el momento.

–¿Pero de qué hablas, Rose? Para esto no se necesita ningún momento sólo tenías que decir "estoy saliendo con Malfoy" y ya –dijo Lily riéndose en un tono que pretendía ser medio en broma y medio serio–. Es guapo, se ven bien juntos ¿Ya lo presentaste a Tío Ron?

Rose asintió.

–¿Y qué te dijo? No puedo imaginarme su cara.

Lily sonreía abiertamente contagiando a Rose con su energía ligera y su buen humor.

–No dijo nada. Literalmente. Lo cual, dado sus estándares, es algo bueno.

Rose se preguntaba si sería adecuado preguntarle a Lily sobre Anthony.

–Oye, Lils –continuó Rose–, pensé que habías dicho que Anthony estaría aquí para la comida.

–Oh, sí, olvidé por completo mencionártelo pero hace dos días Ralph recibió una carta de él, al parecer cosas de su trabajo lo retendrían unos días más. Ralph dice que le aseguró que estará aquí antes de la fiesta de ensayo.

Aquello significaba para Rose dos cosas: un alivio y un problema. Un alivio porque aún no estaba segura de querer encontrarse con su exnovio, y un problema porque ahora que no lo había visto y no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto tendría que continuar con el plan de hacer pasar a Malfoy como su cita frente a todo el mundo. Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones a estas alturas del partido.

La mayor parte de su familia daban por hecho que ella y Malfoy era más que amigos y por algo la había acompañado a la reunión familiar. Que lío. Esto le sabía más bien a desastre inminente.

Una hora después la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado. Rose se despidió del resto de su familia y salió junto con Malfoy de la casa. Mientras se dirigían al punto de aparición Rose le entregó un sobre.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Los boletos de los Falmouth Falcons que te prometí. Mamá los consiguió ayer- Rose respiró profundo y continuó–. Oye, Malfoy, de verdad aprecio que estés haciendo esto. Sé que debió ser un fastidio para ti estar aguantando familiares entrometidos toda la tarde, así que… gracias.

–No te preocupes Weasley, no la pasé tan mal. Tu familia es agradable, al menos más agradable que tú. Sobre todo tu prima Roxanne.

–Malfoy, si no desapareces en este momento te hechizaré y me encargaré de que sea un hechizo muy, muy doloroso.

–Tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando –dijo Scorpius levantando las manos en señal de paz–. Por cierto, no pude evitar notar tus bonitas piernas con ese vestido. Adiós, pelirroja.

Y antes de que ella pudiera levantar su varita para lanzarle un hechizo, Scorpius desapareció con un fuerte _¡plop!_ dejando a Rose enojada y algo abochornada por el comentario.

* * *

**NA:**

En realidad no sé cuantos años es mayor Roxanne que Rose, pero en esta historia he decidido tomarme ciertas libertades con el personaje y decidí que era muy conveniente que la edad fuera de sólo un año. O sea, que sería de la misma edad de James Potter.

En fin, disculpen por la cantidad ingente de clichés en esta historia. Así soy yo un poco muy cliché. También les pido perdón por los títulos de los capítulos (_cheesey_ y poco ad hoc), simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy tratando de contestarlos y los anónimos lo responderé por este medio.

Anyablack: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo :)

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
